


They watched

by ToastyThief



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, my heart is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyThief/pseuds/ToastyThief
Summary: They watched him fly.They watched him fall.(Trigger Warning: Referenced Self-Harm. It's only a sentence, but just in case.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am dead inside.  
> I have a few headcannons that apply to this fic. I will list them so you will have a better understanding.
> 
> Dick is severely depressed but doesn't take medication for it. This is because he doesn't want anyone to know because he doesn't want his family and friends to worry about him. This becomes a serious problem later on as more pressure, fear, and doubts pile up and lead to him cutting open past wounds. This will hide them as everyone knows he has those.
> 
> His friends and family do mean well; they just don't realize how much pressure they had placed on his shoulders by expecting him to always smile and know what to do like Bruce does. They placed Dick in a mold and expected him to stay there.
> 
> Tiger and Midnighter are the only ones to react because they are the ones who have seen the most of the "real" Dick Grayson, the depressed, but still optimistic man who never gives in to his enemies. They know what he's about to do and definitely don't approve.

They watched as Dick continuously opened his heart only to have it torn to shreds every time.

They watched as his family forced him into a role that ill fit him.

They watched as they then shoved him away.

They watched as his friends did the same.

They watched as both groups took him for granted and expected him to lead them without failures.

They watched as both groups tore him apart for saving the many at the cost of a few.

They watched as the light in Dick’s eyes slowly dimmed.

They watched as the circus burned and his apartment complex exploded.

They watched as Catalina used him and Blockbuster tore him to shreds.

They watched as Dick’s heart shattered and the light was snuffed out.

They watched when he was alone and in pain when he ripped open scars instead of slicing his wrists to hide them.

They watched as not one of those people even noticed Dick doing this for years.

They watched as Dick died...and then brought back to leave his life behind again.

They watched him begin to improve as he opened up to his new allies, Spyral and God Garden alike. 

They watched as aliens invaded the Earth and began to raze the land.

They watched Dick locked his friends and family away and safe in a glass vault.

They watched as only the Spyral agent Tiger and Midnighter tried to free themselves.

They watched the pair fail and scream for him to stop and reconsider.

They watched as Dick turned to face them.

They watched as he finally let them see how shattered his soul was, tears streaming down his face.

They watched as the pair begged him to reconsider once more.

They watched as Dick declined, voice broken, with “It’s the right choice. One insignificant life for many.”

They watched as he turned and walked away, shoulders heavy with the weight they had placed on him.

They watched as their enemies tried to kill him.

They watched as he fought them off.

They watched him systematically ruin the invader’s ranks with the analytical skills he hid so well.

They watched him bargain, the world and all on and/or in it for his life.

They watched as he died for them, screaming.

They watched as his last breath escaped him with a smile.

They watched the vault collapse, freeing them.

They watched as the pair ran over as the invaders left, crying as they tried to resuscitate Dick to no avail.

They didn’t realize they were crying as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Now a query.  
> Am I talking about his family and friends or the fans of the comics themselves?


End file.
